Whose Side is Right?
by Star Trekker 13
Summary: The Eugenics War is ongoing. The image for the rebel army is almost taken as a hostage before she commits suicide on the battlefield. Unfortunately for her, but fortunately for a certain Augment, she somehow managed to survive. However, he had to make a few... altercations to her. This is what happens after I read Mockingjay, The Host, and watch Into Darkness. Khan x OC
1. A Leap of Death?

Ever had one of those moments where at first it seemed like it was the right decision, but then it ends up biting you in the butt later? Well, that totally happened to me.

The plan was simple. Enter Amer Fort, get the locations for the next strike points, and get out alive. It was that simple. The only difficult thing was getting past all the guards.

Well, in my opinion, it ended in failure.

Trying to convince my commanding officers to allow me to go on this mission was easy. Our cause needed publicity. For the face of a rebellion to break into one of the most top secret places in enemy territory to gain information and come back alive would bring new hope to the rebel cause. Telling my mother and little sister that I would see them either later that night or sometime the next day was also easy. Once the team got to India, things got complicated.

It started when Commander Ryan handed out our issued suicide pills. Just in case we were captured by the enemy, all we had to do was just chomp down one of those babies, and it was an instant trip to whatever afterlife we believed in. However, he apparently didn't have enough for everyone, so I sacrificed mine for the new recruit. I then turned to my friend, Sam, and made her promise that if I got in trouble, she had my permission to shoot me dead. She was our best sharpshooter along with my best friend. Although she looked like she was going to cry, I assured her that everything would be fine, and she agreed.

Here's when things start to go downhill.

So, we manage to sneak into the fort. We found the room that held all the battle maps and managed to figure out the next three air raids they planned. Then, the alarms went off. By that time, we had exited the strategy room and made our way across the courtyard. That's when the snipers took out most of my group. They came without warning, and that's when Samantha and I ran for the outer halls. Bow in hand, I made my way to the archway, when I realized that Sam wasn't behind me. I quickly looked behind me, but when I saw the blood, I kept on running. I had lost my camera crew. No clue where they went. No doubt they were somewhere hiding.

That's when I made it to the 8th floor. As soon as I entered a hallway, three guards came to block my three exits. With my back to a window, I knew what I was facing: Augments. I quickly grabbed the suicide pill release pouch on my shoulder… when I realized that I didn't have one. I then remembered the window behind me.

I notched an arrow in my bow, ready to kill if necessary.

"Stand down, men," said the black haired, female Augment. "I recognize this one. Surely our leader will be most furious if he discovers we've killed the Cougar… You're coming with us."

"Like hell I am."

If I had known those were to be my last words, maybe I would have had a cell phone in my hand, to say, "I love you," to my family one last time. Sadly, that was all I had to say.

I launched off an arrow, sadly, not hitting her, and ran for the window. It probably seems like it was a cliché thing to do: to die in any way for the rebel cause. But, seriously, that's how I was trained. I had seen what these Augments could do. I was willing to stop them. I was chosen to be the face of rebellion for a reason.

I barely had time to realize that I was lucky with this good window. As glass embedded into my skin, my adrenaline burning off the pain, I looked down, and quickly registered that I was about 50 feet from a rocky hangover and then another 30 foot drop to ground level of a flat courtyard.

My sister's twinkling eyes, Sam's smile, and my mother's laugh: those were the last things I thought of before my body made contact with the rocky cliff before toppling down into the flat courtyard below.

* * *

A group of Augments made their way to where the human girl was. One of which was clothed in dark materials, with a black trench coat to match. His posture and the look in his eyes radiated leadership. He looked down at the girl. He noticed her before. She was the Cougar: Aspen Johnstone. Her numerous promos were the reason he had the nuisance of the rebel army to deal with. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see two of her fingers twitching.

"Take her to the hospital and await further orders from me," he ordered two Augments.

Not wanting to appear disobedient, they quickly picked up the seemingly lifeless woman and carried her off to the healing room.

"Sir, why are you so interested in saving her? There's no way a weakling such as herself could have survived that fall," said the black-haired, female Augment.

The leader knew he couldn't punish her. She had tried to take Aspen into custody. However, despite the fact that she was just as good as he was, he wished that she wasn't so dull minded.

"Well, she clearly did, Zora. It seems like this one wants to live."


	2. Alive or Dead?

**Oh my god! One chapter in of my first published fanfiction and I already have followers?! Someone pinch me; I'm dreaming. Wait-don't because this is a good dream!**

**I don't own Star Trek or Benedict Cumberbatch's version of Khan….. I wish I did though. :)**

* * *

Honestly, I didn't know what to expect when I would die. I kind of thought of heaven as a town in the clouds, where the roads would have gold bricks, and the colors of the buildings would be simple and pure. With the exception of a giant castle, I thought of it as a Main Street, USA kind of place, with roads leading off to different pieces of countryside. What I didn't expect was the hospital room with IV tubes.

When I opened my eyes, I found myself in a white walled room with two white doors (one of which, I assumed led to the hallway). There weren't any windows (which I didn't want to see for a while). I looked down at myself to see a thin blanket and sheet draped over a white shirt and pants. If it wasn't for the IV tubes and the heart monitor, it could be heaven. Instead, this was a hospital. This was bad.

How the heck did I even survive? I had to be hallucinating. There was no way I could survive a fall like that. I had to be dead, right?

Then, I saw the nurse (or doctor, I didn't know) out of the corner of my eye. It was only when I saw her eyes that my fear was confirmed. The Augments were keeping me alive. For what, I was not sure, but no doubt it was for information about the rebels.

I could feel myself getting sleepy, and I knew there wasn't much time. I moved my left hand to my IVs (which I noticed one of which had a red liquid), and ripped them out of my arm. The smell of blood and the sight of the thick, crimson liquid overwhelmed me, and I passed out to the sound of beeping equipment.

The next time I woke up, my hands were restrained to the rails of the bed. The IVs were back in in body, including the weird red one. I assumed it was blood. The IVs were wrapped against my arm with thick gauze and tape. Even if I got free, there was no way I could rip that out again.

Whatever medications they had me on was strong, because as soon as I awakened, I drifted back into the arms of Morpheus.

The next time I awoke, Most of the IVs were gone. The only tube left contained a clear liquid. It was still bound to me in the bundle of cloth and tape, but that was the least of my worries. Sitting next to the bed was the black-haired, female Augment that tried to capture me the day I (kind-of) died.

"I'm going to make this easy for your simple brain to understand. By ripping out your IV, you only wasted more time on your recovery as well as our supplies that could have been used on others," she firmly said, anger burning in her strangely colored eyes.

"If you hate me that much, why let me live?"

"Our leader wanted you alive. Believe me, if I was in his shoes, I would have left you for dead. However, he wanted you healed, so that's why you're here."

"If it's a thank you he's looking for, he's not going to get it from me. Make up some lie if you want to- your kind is good at that," I retorted.

"If he was looking for a reward, he would collect it personally. I'm only here to see if you are going to act like a mature adult instead of a child. Those handcuffs can be put to better use on other rather than restraining you. If you choose to rip out your pain medication, I might choose not to heal your ripped vein," the fierce looking Augment said.

I thought over my case. So that's what that was. Well, as much as I was devoted to the rebel cause, I didn't really like the thought of ripping my vein apart… again.

"Why, I think you've got the wrong person. I'm the most mature person you'll ever find," I said, in my best Southern belle accent.

"… Perhaps I should have let our leader talk to you instead."

"Just because I'm agreeing to what you said, doesn't mean I'll ever agree to him. What he has done to my family is unforgiveable, and I will carry my hatred to my grave."

She just stared at me (which I hate) before she leaned over and pressed the red button that released the liquid pain reliever.

"You just might."

That was the last thing I heard before I blacked out again.

In the course of two days, not much has happened. When I woke again from that long nap, I looked at the vial of pain medicine. After doing a count in my head, I found out that a new drop from the main supply leaks into the vial every three minutes. The vial was 1/12 full.

When they brought my meal, I wondered if it was possible to overdose on pain medication. Well, if you can die from other drugs, why should this be any different?

I then decided to throw out my food in the wastebasket when I was alone in my cell. I did, however, make sure to drink the water. I didn't want to be so weak that I couldn't push the button.

Finally, on the third day, I woke up, tummy grumbling. When I woke, I saw someone that I never wanted to meet. The one person I absolutely hated. His black hair, pale-ish skin, and his black trenchcoat were only pieces of the puzzle- it was his heterochromia eyes that gave it away. The man sitting before me was Khan Noonien Singh.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Mhua-ha-ha! **

**Lol, sorry that it was a long gap between chapters. My life has been busy, but now that my school musical is done, I think I will have more time to write. :)**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this latest installment (writing Zora's speech was kind of hard; not sure if I handled it well)!**


	3. Heart Over Head

**Still amazed that you guys are still liking this. Sorry that I'm not updating regularly. I'm just trying to stay on track with my school. It's my senior year, so this year really counts. Christmas and Thanksgiving are coming up, so hopefully I'll post some new chapters and some new stories I've been working on.**

**All I do ask though is for reviews. I want to be a screenwriter when I get older, so any review, especially constructive criticism, really helps and motivates me. Plus, the more reviews I get, the faster I will write. :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

What do you do when you face a ruthless Augment leader such as Khan? An answer most people would accept would be to run away screaming. However, that answer would get you killed or worse. A second option would be to surrender. That was not acceptable by the rebels or me. There was only one option left: stay calm.

Khan leaned forward from his chair and held out his hand. In it was a biscuit.

"Take it," he ordered, his poker face showing no emotion.

From the smell of it, it must have come right out of the oven. It smelled like home. Not my home among the rebels, but my real home- where I truly feel like I belong.

"Not hungry."

Of course, the stomach betrays the mind. As soon as I said it, my stomach growled with disappointment, anger, and hunger.

He smirked at my body's reaction and said, "Starving yourself is never the best way to rebel, especially when you are not in control of the situation. If you continue to refuse our hospitability, we will insert a feeding tube into your body to keep you alive. Take the food now."

For a tyrant, he did have a point. I didn't have any control. I was guarded, but there was no control.

I gingerly reached out and grabbed the biscuit from his hand. I held it in front of my face, turning it over in my hand.

"If we were interested in poisoning you, we would have done it a long time ago. Or better still, we would have left you to die."

Again, he had another point.

"Speaking of which, how did I survive and why are you keeping me alive?" I asked, taking a bite of the biscuit. It even tasted like home.

"That is information you do not need nor deserve. Here's what will happen: you will cooperate with us. You will accompany me where I go and stay with us."

"I'm not willing to support you, no matter the circumstance."

"I do not ask for support. You are a prisoner of war. You should consider yourself lucky that I am even negotiating with you."

"… And if I refuse?"

"You will lose the two people you care about most."

No. He couldn't mean.

"Yes, I mean your mother and your dear sister, Primrose. Just a little bit of advice for your rebel leaders: never have your symbol's family in your promotional videos. It makes it too easy to find out who's close to your target."

I couldn't. All the training I underwent-that side of me wanted to fight against this. But he had my family's life in his hands. This man had already hurt my family. I will not let him destroy it.

"You will not hurt them. You already killed my father. I refuse to let you kill them."

"Then, do we have an accord?"

"… Yes… I'll cooperate…"

He knew that things had gone the way he planned with the smile that appeared. That's when the unexpected happened. He leaned over me, across the bed, so close I could smell the faint cologne on his coat, and pressed the red button of my pain medication.

"By the way, we caught on to your plan and we only put in a safe amount of medication so there would not be a risk of overdose. Just as I told you- you have no control here. _I _do."

And with that, he marched out of the room.

Before I fell back into a drug-induced sleep, I felt a mixture of feelings: shocked, trapped, and afraid.

* * *

**Read and review! :)**


End file.
